


Insult to Injury

by blackjeelybeans



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boy x boy, Cuban Lance, Depression, Fluff, Galra Keith, Gay Keith, It's v gay, Langst, M/M, Memes, Orphan Keith, Roomates, SO MUCH FLUFF, Self Harm, Some triggering things be careful, agender pidge, angsty, bi lance, fangirl pidge, gayreat, half of this was written at school lmao, idk how to rate this, klance, lim trash, makeout, maybe some shallura idk, mentions of avatar and lok, mild homophobia, not very interesting, probably no smut cuz I've tried to write it and it just doesn't go well, ripoff of every single klance fic ever, seriously, sin is win, some language, they/them pronouns for Pidge, unless you like two teenagers trying not to kill each other and then hardcore make out after, v fluffy, we will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjeelybeans/pseuds/blackjeelybeans
Summary: This was originally posted on my wattpad so no I'm not plagiarizing."I was accidentally spooning him."Pidge busted out laughing after Lance told them. "Are-are you serious?! That's fucking hilarious!""You wanna hear something even more hilarious?" Lance took a deep breath."What?""It wasn't an accident."Lance is screwing around as always and has an interesting accident that has him sharing a room with Keith. What he doesn't know is that Keith has some problems.... That he didn't really expect.INCLUDES THINGS THAT MAY BE TRIGGERING SUCH AS SELF HARM, DEPRESSION, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND ACTIONSAS WELL AS LANGUAGE AND CONTENT THAT MAY BE EITHER GROSS OR AROUSINGALSO MAKE OUT SESSIONS ;)As always, I do not own any of the characters





	1. The "Accident"

**Author's Note:**

> I just got an account here but I've had a wattpad for over a year now with some other stories on it so if you wanna read more of my work my username is blackjeelybeans.  
> Anyways yeah  
> I frickin love these two it hurts

Sure, his life was perfect. He had friends, he was flying through the galaxy, saving the universe, with a giant freaking robot. People were jealous of him. But yet, something wasn't right.

"Um, Keith?" The familiar face of the youngest of the group, named Pidge, he saw as they tapped on his shoulder.

"What?"

"What time did you go to sleep last night? Your eyes look like Satan is spawning through those bags."

"I--I didn't sleep last night." He stuttered.

Pidge was the type to make sure everyone was happy and healthy. Well, not quite the forever mentioned 'mom friend', that was Shiro's job, but more like the little sibling who gives out cookies.

"That is unacceptable. What were you doing?"

"Nothing. I just stared at the ceiling, thinking." He sighed.

"Okay Mr. Clinically depressed emo boy." They said sarcastically. "Go do us all a favor and go to sleep." They pointed down the hall towards the rooms.

"Fine, but only because you said so." He tossed his book back. "And you have to finish my homework."

"Gladly." The little space nerd's eyes lit up.

"Why am I still here?" Keith gazed at the dark ceiling of his room, trying to fall asleep.

Keith had a rough childhood. He barely knew his parents, living in orphanages and foster homes up until his teen years. When he found out his mother was an alien, well, sure it sounded cool but it was quite terrifying. Would he become corrupt? Be the creature he hated most? The anxiety of this was getting to him.

Not only was he alien, but to make his life even more interestingly difficult, he realized he was gay. And at a very young age. Sure the regular bullying happened, the stereotypical 'fag' and the overly used pretty boy insults, but they never bothered him. He just lived his life single and lonely. Until he joined the Garrison. There was one boy. Keith would die if he found out anyway, plus 90% of his time was spent flirting with all the alien girls he came across. But when he first layed eyes on him, he felt something. And not just the fact that it was so incredibly cheesy.

A pounding knock fell on his door. "Keith? You alright?"

Shit. Shiro.

"Um, uh, yeah I'm fine, just have a headache." He mumbled.

"Do you want some medicine? Or I can have Hunk make you something to eat?" His soft, kind voice passed through the walls.

"I'm okay. I'm just gonna take a nap." He lied. Well, he was probably gonna take a nap anyway, but what he really wanted was what he didn't know.

Keith quickly fell asleep and stayed asleep for nearly eight hours. When he finally awoke, in the early evening, he walked down to the main room. Everyone else was there, doing their usual. Then there was Lance. Man, did he hate him. All he ever did was annoy him and ruin every single plan. He was always flirting with Allura, the princess. Whom was not interested in him in the slightest.

"Keith, you're awake." Shiro smiled at his presence.

"Yeah, um, I feel better now." Keith walked over and took a seat on the couch.

"Okay Paladins. The castle is having some maintenance issues." Allura said, eyeing Coran because he didn't do his job. "So we won't be going anywhere. Our plan to defeat Zarkon has been suspended."

"Nice. Now is the perfect time to try a new beauty routine." Lance smirked. Keith rolled his eyes, Lance was always the one to be obnoxiously obsessed over the newest altean skin care. He got up and ran straight to his bathroom.

"So Keith, what's really going on?" Pidge laughed, but for some odd reason they sounded very concerned, however that could work.

"What do you mean?" He said nervously.

"It's obvious you didn't have a headache. You're a terrible liar." They smiled evilly.

"I don't want Shiro, or any of you guys, to worry about me." Keith convinced them. "I'm fine."

There was a long, quiet pause in the room. Seconds later, a loud burst, explosion? Whatever it was, it sounded like a bomb. And Lance was definitely the culprit.

"Um, guys?" Lance's voice shouted from his room.

"What?" Keith ran from his room and down the hallway.

"How do say this? I think I blew up my room." He said competently.

Keith showed his usual face of anger, laced all the way to his eyes. "What the hell? How? How stupid are you?" He screamed at the teen.

He held up a magazine and made a nervous smile. "I read in one of these altean magazines that if you mix liquid crystals and peroxide, rub it on your face and then lit it on fire with a blowtorch, it rips everything out of your pores."

"More like rips your skin off your face! Shiro is gonna be so pissed." Keith shouted.

"I'm gonna be pissed about what---woah what happened here?" Shiro stepped from behind and took a look at the mess.

"Lance blew up his room." Keith laughed, because all he wanted was to get Lance in trouble.

"I did not." He shrugged. "Well, I guess technically I did. But it was an accident! Blame Allura for giving me these altean beauty magazines!"

"Nobody cares about your shitty fucking beauty routine! Just give it a rest!"

"Woah Keith, language." Shiro's dad senses were showing. "Well Lance, it's seems your room is gonna have to be redone. You're gonna have to share with Keith."

"Are you kidding me? Lance goofs around and is a fucking idiot as always, and I have to suffer."

"Yeah!" Lance shouted back. "Wait?"

"We don't have a choice okay!" Shiro stammered and walked away angrily.

"You know I hate you." Keith stared into his blue eyes.

"Why thank you." The two walked into Keith's room.

"There's only one bed?" Lance stared at the small room.

"Well yeah, I'm the only one in here." Keith sat down on his bed and threw a pillow at Lance. "You're sleeping on the floor."

"No way! It hurts my back!" Lance argued as Keith slapped his back.

"Well I'm not sleeping on the floor! It's my room!"

The two argued for hours. And of course, the only compromise they could come up with was the option that neither of them wanted.

"You're kicking me." Keith groaned.

"Oh, you noticed." Lance kicked him once again. "Remind me again why we are both in this twin sized bed?"

"Because you fucking suck."

"Shut up."

 

And after all that bickering, the two fell asleep.


	2. The Talk

If you have ever shared a twin bed with someone, you're gonna either accidentally spoon or knock someone off the side. And both of those happened, frequently during the night.

Early the next morning, Keith woke up surprised to see Lance snuggled up against his back, with his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Lance! What the hell are you doing?" He jumped up and roughly shoved him onto the floor.

"Hey buddy, calm down." Lance said in fear as he fell to the ground.

"Are you fucking delirious?"

Lance paused to realize what he had been doing. "SHIT! I'm so sorry, it was an accident!"

"I'm literally throwing up in my mouth!" Keith barked at him. 

"Guys! What's all this screaming about?" Shiro peeked from the doorway.

"Lance was cuddling me!" Keith pointed the blame.

"It was an accident!" Lance shouted back. "I shared a room with two brothers!" 

"You two need some time apart." Shiro stepped in and separated the two.

 

"Hey Lance, what was all that screaming about?" Pidge sat next to him.

"Keith and I had to share a bed last night." 

"And?.."

"I was accidentally spooning him."

Pidge busted out laughing after Lance told them. "Are-are you serious?! That's fucking hilarious!" 

"You wanna hear something even more hilarious?" Lance took a deep breath.

"What?"

"It wasn't an accident."

"Are you telling me, that you, Lance McClain, pilot of the blue lion, was INTENTIONALLY cuddling with Keith?" Pidge laughed and smiled in shock.

"I guess, yeah." He sighed. "If you dare tell anyone about this, you're dead."

"Am I allowed to use it in my fanfiction?"

"Fanfiction? What the actual fuck do you do on that computer all the time?" Lance asked.

"I have four thousand followers who are waiting for the next chapter, geez." They laughed. "Don't worry, I changed the names. You're Sokka, a tough ladies man who doesn't want to admit they're bisexual. Keith is Zuko, a flaming hot prince kicked out of his home." 

"You just stole that from Avatar." Lance was oblivious to the actual fact that they were literally the same people.

"Am I supposed to tell you that I have another one where you two are just a korrasami au?" Pidge laughed at their trashiness.

"Are you kidding me?"

 

"Shiro, can I talk to you?" Keith knocked on his door.

"Sure, what can I do you for?" Keith cringed at his terrible dad jokes.

"It's about last night." He sighed.

"I'm sorry that you have to share with Lance, and that I lashed out at you two." Shiro sat down on his chair.

"I don't know how to say this, I guess." Keith said nervously.

"You can tell me anything." 

"I don't know, I think, maybe, after last night..." 

"You have feelings for Lance."

"Wha-What? Nooooo... Me?" Keith smiled sarcastically in a very anxious tone.

"Don't lie to me." 

"I've hated him ever since that first day at the garrison. All he did was embarrass me and act like he owned the place." 

"And you realized there's more to him than that." Shiro continued to finish his sentences. "Is that what you like about him?"

"I don't know. I'm confused. I already had a tough time accepting myself, how can I accept another person that quickly."   
"Keith, we all know you're gay. It doesn't matter to us."

"But Lance, it couldn't even work. He's straight, right?" Keith paused. "It doesn't matter, I don't like him." 

 

"Hey Lance, should I tell you what you wanna hear?" Pidge looked up from their laptop.

"Depends, what is it?"

"I don't think you're supposed to know this but the rest of us do so it's fair." They looked at their screen and said quickly. "Keith's gay." 

Lance's jaw fell flat from his head. "Wait, really?" He paused. "I mean--I don't care. Why does it matter? I'm straight." 

"Lance, you and I both know you're lying." Pidge smirked evilly.

"Fine." He sighed. "Hunk is the only person I've ever told this to. You can't mention it to anyone, or I'll kill you." He looked sternly into their eyes while they laughed quietly. "It's not funny."

"It's funny that you're trying to intimidate me," they chuckled," but, continue."

"I'm bisexual."

"CALLED IT!" Pidge jumped up in excitement.

"I told you to be quiet." He whispered loudly, dragging them back to their seat.

"Called it...." They whispered.

"How'd you know?"

"My gaydar."

"Yeah whatever. But was it that obvious?" 

"You flirt with everyone you come across and you're still single. I don't think you would limit yourself just to girls. Plus that haircut."

"What's wrong with my haircut?"

"Nothing." Pidge said, and then began giggling uncontrollably. "It's just super gay."

"What am I supposed to do about Keith?" Lance asked.

"If you don't have feelings for him then it doesn't matter." They paused. "Unless, of course, you do.."

"I--I don't!" He stammered. 

"Okay, calm down." Pidge laughed. "But if you do, I think you should tell him." They whispered.

"Whatever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a deep story about depression but it's turned into two teenagers who can't keep their hands off each other and I love it
> 
> Chapter 3 hasn't been written yet so it won't be out for a while
> 
> I wrote these chapters awhile ago so
> 
> These avatar references are killing me


	3. The Night

"Hey uh, Keith! I'm gonna stay with Hunk tonight. He's doing a Star Wars marathon. You can join us if you want, Pidge will be there, if you guys wanna talk about conspiracies." Lance knocked on the door.

Keith looked down at his arm in panic. "Uh, um, yeah, I'll come in just a few!" 

Keith spent a lot of time alone. He had to become independent the moment his parents died. He would never tell anyone what he did when he was alone. No, it's not what you think, ew. 

He quickly shoved the blades back into his dresser and threw on a long sleeve shirt. He grabbed his pillow and ran to Hunk's room. 

 

"Hey Keith, I've got some cool Beyoncé conspiracies." Pidge smiled and held up their laptop.

"Don't you dare disrespect my queen." Lance threatened.

"Would you say she's fearless and crazier than you?" Pidge smirked.

"You fucking meme." He smacked their head. 

 

"Is it okay if we start with A New Hope? Or should we go with The Phantom Menace?" Hunk looked through his huge dvd collection.

"Definitely A New Hope. Lance, you go get the popcorn." Pidge looked up from their laptop.

"I always have to get it." Lance groaned. "Have Hunk get it." 

"But I'm too busy putting on the movie." He smiled. "You're the only one who knows how to use that microwave."

"Bring Keith with you then." Pidge giggled. "Put extra butter on mine." 

"Fine, Keith lets go." Lance stepped up and Keith silently followed. Man, he was like a ghost. Something was definitely wrong, but of course Lance wasn't gonna ask. Keith was practically a stranger to him. Sure, he slept next to him last night, but no homo right?

 

"Hey Pidge." Hunk spoke quietly as soon as Keith and Lance had left. "What was with all that?"

"I think Lance likes Keith." Pidge smiled. "Please don't tell him I told you."

"Wait, do you mean, like-like?" He shoved the dvd into his player.

"I don't know, how about you ask him." Pidge laughed. "Just watch closely, I have a feeling some fluffy stuff is gonna happen tonight."

 

A few minutes later, Keith and Lance returned, juggling all four bowls of popcorn.

"Why didn't you just make one big bowl?" Hunk grabbed his from Lance, who nearly dropped it all over him.

"You wanted cookies and cream, Pidge wanted extra butter, Keith wanted plain and I wanted cheddar cheese. I don't think those would taste good together." He handed out the bowls to everyone as the trailers began.

Pidge glared closely at the TV. "Okay but that one scene, did you see that-"

"Um, guys. Can you keep the spoilers on the down-low. I've never seen Star Wars." Keith shrugged.

"You've never seen Star Wars? You literally fly through space for a living." Pidge stared at him.

"I was an orphan! You don't just find Attack of the Clones in a garbage behind a fucking Pottery Barn!" Keith yelled back.

"You probably would, I mean, it's obviously the worst of all of the movies." Lance added.

"No, the Phantom Menace is the worst!" Pidge fired back.

"Can we please just watch the movie?" Hunk shushed the two.

After A New Hope, they watched Empire Strikes Back, and everyone but Pidge fell asleep during Return of the Jedi.

They examined the room. Hunk was all tucked in silently in his sleeping bag on the floor. Lance, who had been sitting next to them on the bed, had fallen over straight into Keith's chair.

Aw, he's drooling on him. Pidge thought as they stared at the two. They turned off the TV and went under the covers of Hunk's bed.. And then lifted the sheet over their head so they could look at their laptop in peace. 

A loud knock was on the door shortly. Pidge looked up outside to realize it was already morning. Hunk, Keith and Lance were all still asleep. They stepped up and walked to the door. Pidge slowly opened it to see Shiro, wondering where everyone was. 

"You gotta see this. Look at Lance." Pidge whispered. 

"Well, I'm expecting Keith to tell me he had a wet dream last night. Clearly from his shoulder." Shiro laughed. "Were you up all night? You usually are the last one to wake up."

"And the last one to fall asleep." They laughed. "I was researching this Galra facility not too far from here."

"We still aren't going anywhere. Our mission is suspended." Shiro started to put his foot down, and be the dad as always. "Go to your room and get some sleep. I don't wanna see you slobbering all over the training room." 

"Okay, okay." Pidge walked out of the room and down the hall to theirs. 

 

After a few hours, Keith woke up to, yes, Lance hanging over his shoulder. He did find a way to maneuver around it so he could return to his room. 

He locked his door quickly so no one would see. He sulked down onto his bed and breathed heavily. 

Do I like Lance? He asked himself.

After realizing his thoughts he shook his head and lied down. Keith analyzed his feelings. Lance was obnoxious. He was the opposite of him. But there was something about him. His sprinkled brown freckles on his face, his blue eyes. Those mornings where he would walk into the room with some facial mask on, singing Bohemian Rhapsody. 

Keith stood up and opened his top dresser drawer. He slowly pulled out the blades, looking to make sure no one was around. He slowly made the small cuts on his stomach on top of the ones he had made before. He then ripped away at his skin with deep, gushing cuts. He grunted in pain, although it didn't really bother him. Seconds after he made the third cut, someone had pounded on the door. Keith panicked and threw everything into his dresser and shoved the drawer in.

"Keith, I need some clothes." Lance busted the door open. 

"Oh, uh, yeah." Keith slid away from the dresser onto his bed, subtly placing his hand on his hips by the cuts.

Lance opened the dresser and looked straight at the blades scattered around. "You doing arts and crafts?" 

"Uh, um," Keith stuttered worryingly.

"Are you okay?" He asked. His eyes slowly gazed down to Keith's hands, clenching his hip to stop the bleeding. Lance stepped over to the bed and sat down next to him. "We're friends, you can tell me." 

Keith lifted his hand from his stomach. There was dark red spots staining his navy blue shirt. 

"Um, can I?" Lance's hand wandered to his stomach.

Keith's eyes were full of worry, but he didn't say no. Lance lifted up Keith's shirt slowly, his eyes widening at the sight. "How long has this been happening?"

Keith stared straight into Lance's blue eyes. He wanted to kiss him so bad. This kid, who went from being his worst enemy, is now learning his darkest secrets. Keith's eyes began to water heavily, not quite crying just yet. His thoughts raced, should he kiss him? This obviously would ruin everything, but he couldn't resist the urge any longer. 

Keith jumped up faster than a rabbit, aggressively smacking his lips onto Lance's. Lance, of course was shocked, but oddly relieved. He gave in and kissed him back. They jumped back to the head of the bed. Keith slid his hands up, feeling every movement and imperfection on Lance's stomach. His lips were soft, clearly from all the moisturizing he does. He knew he had to enjoy this now because if anyone else found out, they wouldn't even want to form Voltron anymore. 

Lance stroked his hands through Keith's long mullet. For once, he was glad he had long hair. His arms were muscular, though not as much as Shiro's. Keith was much shorter compared to his long scrawny body. Keith leaned closer and slowly lifted off Lance's shirt and tossed it on the floor. Lance was about to do the same but then remembered its fairly difficult to get blood off of sheets and he was sleeping here tonight. 

"Wait." Lance stopped. He stood up and dug around in his bag. He pulled out a box of Barbie bandages. "Sorry, they're my sisters." He took a handful from the box and slowly placed them on the wounds. 

"Lance. What are we gonna do?" Keith stared at Lance's chest, his bones were visible as he was so skinny. 

"Right now." Lance looked up at Keith, placing on the final bandage. "Not care." He yanked off Keith's bloody shirt and jumped right back into the kiss. 

"Lance." Keith mumbled.

"Yeah?" He slowly sat back.

"I think I like you." He smiled.

"I thought so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously shook like writing this was so great.
> 
>  
> 
> Also can I just say that I in no way, shape or form think that self-harm is okay. Again this is a story. If you are self harming or suicidal please know that it's not the answer.
> 
> Here are some hotlines that can help-  
> Suicide Hotline: 1-800-SUICIDE (2433) – Can use in US, U.K., Canada and Singapore  
> Suicide Crisis Line: 1-800-999-9999  
> National Suicide Prevention Helpline: 1-800-273-TALK (8245)  
> National Adolescent Suicide Helpline: 1-800-621-4000  
> Postpartum Depression: 1-800-PPD-MOMS  
> NDMDA Depression Hotline – Support Group: 1-800-826-3632  
> Veterans: 1-877-VET2VET  
> Crisis Help Line – For Any Kind of Crisis: 1-800-233-4357  
> Suicide & Depression Crisis Line – Covenant House: 1-800-999-9999  
> Survivors of Bereavement by Suicide: (UK only) 0844-561-6855  
> Beyondblue info line: (Australia only) 1300-22-4636  
> 24/7 Crisis Line:(Canada only) 905-522-1477  
> Lifeline Australia: 13-11-14  
> Teléfono de la Esperanza (Spain only) 902 500 002 / 91 459 00 50  
> National Youth Crisis Support: 1-800-448-4663  
> Youth America Hotline: 1-877-YOUTHLINE (1-877-968-8454)  
> Covenant House Nine-Line (Teens): 1-800-999-9999  
> Boys Town National: 1-800-448-3000  
> Teen Helpline: 1-800-400-0900  
> TeenLine: 1-800-522-8336  
> Youth Crisis Support: 1-800-448-4663 or 1-800-422-0009  
> Runaway Support (All Calls are Confidential): 800-231-694  
> National Runaway Hotline: (US only) 1800-231-6946  
> Child Helpline: (UK Only) 0800-111  
> Kids Helpline: (Australia) 1800-55-1800  
> Youth to Youth: (UK only) 020-8896-3675  
> Kids Help Phone Canada: 1800-688-6868  
> National Youth Crisis Hotline:(US only) 800-442-442-4673


	4. Chapter 4

Clearly they couldn't stop, as they fell asleep hours later on top of each other. Everyone else wondered where they were, but Pidge convinced everyone to leave them alone, of course. 

Lance lied closely to Keith. He could feel him breathing heavily from his chest. He was glad. He did like Keith. He loved Keith. Lance never thought that he would be here, sleeping on top of him, after literally hardcore making out with him. 

Keith was happy for once. He was a depressed, angry kid. He grew up with no one loving him. 

Since the two slept all day, the night was fairly difficult.

"Why did we nap for seven hours?" Keith sat up on the bed leaning on Lance's shoulder.   
"I don't know. We fucked up." He sighed.

"I'm pretty sure sleeping all day won't be a huge issue." 

"No, I mean, what are we going to do about everyone else. What do we tell them?" Lance spoke worryingly as all the lights in the castle were going off for the night.

"If they can't accept that, well.." Keith stared at the wall. "I'll just tell Coran about Shiro and Allura's accident."

"What?"

"I caught them one night. It was scaring." He shivered in disgust of the memory. "Shiro gave me $20 to keep quiet." 

"What were they doing? Was it good? Does Allura have- you know?" 

"You creep, they were just sleeping together."

"Like sleeping together? Or just sleeping, together?" 

"Quit it." Keith nudged his arm.

"Well, what do we do now?" Lance shrugged. "We could make out again." 

"I don't know. I guess I really don't know too much about you... So how many siblings do you have?" Keith lied back on his pillow.

"Six. I'm the exact middle child. So, my older sisters are Morgan and Audrey, and my older brother is Luke. Then there's the twins, Riley and Blake, and then my youngest brother Avery." He sighed. Lance was so obnoxious because as a middle child, he didn't get much attention. "My parents ignored me most of the time. I joined the garrison so hopefully I could make them proud of me, but it ended up being a way to ignore them. I wasn't talented, or smart. I wasn't going anywhere. Morgan is at Harvard, Audrey is an amazing artist, Luke is really good at sports. And let's face it! The twins are cute!" Lance began to get angry. He never liked opening up about his home life. "As soon I left, I regretted everything." Keith could see him crying in the corner of his eyes. "Two weeks at the garrison, I got a letter. My mom was pregnant with Avery when I had left. He was born with a heart defect." A single tear fell down his face. "We left two days after. I don't even know if he's alive."

Keith didn't know how to react. He wasn't an extremely emotional person, but now that Lance's baby brother might not even be alive, he needed to somehow sympathize with him. He thought, maybe, telling his own sad backstory would help.

Spoiler alert: it didn't.

"My mother murdered my father in front of my own eyes." He quickly said.

"What?"

"I was six. My mother was a galra solider. My dad was human. I was purely just an accident, and the two of them were stuck together. My mom couldn't take it anymore, she poisoned him and went straight back up into space." Keith said surprisingly calmly. He was over it. "Don't feel bad, I deserved it. I am just a waste of life." 

"Keith, you're not a waste." Lance lied down next to him, cuddled up against his arm. "If you weren't here, who would pilot Red?"

"I guess you're right." He slid over and wrapped his arms around his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING FOR ALMOST TWO MONTHS! And also for this chapter being super short! I've just been so out of it for a long time. I'm not sure if the next chapter will be out soon as I've have slowly stopped stanning klance (I'm sure it'll come back when season 3 comes out). I'm not saying I'm done with this story but I'm not sure when I'll post again. I hope this is okay with you guys.


	5. Slushies and Advice

Lance slammed his fists on the table. "I don't understand, why is this so god damn confusing?"

"Boys are confusing. Girls are confusing. We're all confused." Pidge took a big gulp of their slushy. "Why can't you tell him how you really feel?"

"I don't know how I really feel!" He groaned and lied his face on the table. "Why can't everyone just say what they mean?" He mumbled.

Pidge patted his back. "I'd like to help but I have no experience with any of this."  
Lance was really close to Pidge. Well not as close as Hunk, but pretty close. They met on some of their first days at the garrison and they've always been best friends. Pidge tried to give him advice on everything and usually they were pretty accurate and helpful. But relationship advice? Yeah, this was gonna be harder.  
"I don't really know what having a crush is like. I mean, unless it's like falling in love with a donut." They joked. "Which I definitely haven't done."  
"It's so much different. People are complex. We're always changing. That donut has no emotions."

"How do you know that?" Pidge slurped up their slushy until it was almost empty.

"How do people always end up happily ever after?" He sighed.

"I don't think they do."

"There's all those happy couples who have these perfect lives. They've got a happy family, a nice house, why can't I have that?"

"It takes work. You can't just let it come to you. You gotta find it yourself. But you can't force it. I guess if it's meant to be, it'll all work out." Pidge spoke like a therapist.

"I guess you're right. Ha, I can't believe this all started because I was being an idiot like always. I'm gonna go talk to Keith." He sat up and ran out the door.

"Wait, you didn't pay your part of the bill!" Pidge shouted but they were too late. "Ugh, you owe me big time." They muttered as they pulled out their wallet.

Meanwhile, Keith was asking for some advice of his own.

"Shiro?" He knocked on the door.

Shiro got up from his workout and opened the door. "What do ya want?"

"I've got a problem." He sighed.

"Is this about Lance again?" He wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"How'd you know?" He said embarrassedly.

"You never ask me for help. Except when it's about relationships." He smiled.

"It's so confusing. I don't know if this is right."

"What happened last night?"

"We talked, a lot. Lance is so much different than what he shows." Keith stared down at the floor. 

"I know. He's actually a lot like you." Shiro gently patted his back.

"How? He's got six siblings, I'm an orphan!"

"Whatever happens with you two, don't think you have to listen to me." He looked into his eyes. "I support you and I'm sure everyone else does too."

"Thanks." Keith smiled. "I'm gonna go find Lance." He sat up and began running to his room.

"If anything happens, use protection!" Shiro shouted and laughed while Keith just groaned. 

 

Keith opened the door to his room to see Lance sitting on the bed. 

"Oh there you are." He stood up. "I need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you too." Keith replied.

The two stared at each other for a good five seconds.

"I don't know what to say." Lance shrugged.

"That makes two of us." Keith sighed.

Lance sulked down, which he never did. "I talked to Pidge."

"I talked to Shiro."

"They told me that if I want things to work, I have to make it happen." He sat back down on the bed.

"Shiro told me whatever happens he supports me, whatever that means." Keith sat next to him.

"So is this what's supposed to happen? I've never felt like this before." He rested his head on his shoulder.

"I've never had anyone feel like this about me before."

The two lied down on the bed. 

"It seems this relationship is going nowhere." Lance crossed him arms.

"Well what do you do in a relationship?" Keith stared at the ceiling.

Lance's face lit up as he sat up. "Keith, will you go on a date with me?"

"Depends. Is it in public?" He laughed. "Sure. I will go on a date with you."

"I'm thinking the movies, but then again we're in the middle of space." He paused. "What if we plan a movie night, with everyone?"

"I'm not sure I wanna do that with everyone there." 

"Then a maybe a picnic?"

"Or maybe a candlelight dinner?!" Pidge slid out from under the bed.

"PIDGE?!" The two of them shouted.

"How long have you been listening?" Keith was blushing from embarrassment.

"Pretty much the whole time. Man you two don't pay attention." They stood up. "So about that date. I'll plan the dinner, I'll make Hunk cook and make sure no one else is in the way."

"Okay fine. But don't tell anyone about anything you heard." Lance started to push Pidge out the door. "And, good riddance!" He slammed the door.

"So now we're having a candlelight dinner?" Keith made an annoyed face.

"Apparently so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN MONTHS! I've been super busy and also just out of the writing zone for a while.
> 
> ALSO SEASON 3 RUINED ME BYEEEEEEEEEE


	6. Chapter 6 angsttt

"Well I'm clearly under dressed." Keith stepped into the dining room in his normal clothes, seeing Lance sitting at the table in a full-on suit and tie.

"I just want to make this as real as possible, I mean for being in a space ship."

Keith took a seat across from Lance, who had properly placed his napkin in his collar. 

"Why did we agree to this?" Keith laughed due to how pointless it was.

"Because free food, duh." Lance twirled his fork in whatever Hunk had threw together.

The two sat, eating in silence. What do you even talk about on a date?

"Sooooo, how was your day?" Lance smiled awkwardly.

"You were with me the whole time." 

"This isn't working like we wanted it to." Pidge peeked from the corner and whispered.

"Plan B?" Hunk smiled.

Pidge stared at the two and then back at Hunk. They began to smirk evilly.

"No! Ew! I said plan B!" 

 

"I'm gonna go back to the room and change, I'll be back in a few." Lance got up from the table and started walking away.

Keith sat at the table and rested his head on his arm. 

Why do I still hate myself...I've got everything I've ever wanted right?

He sighed. Keith tucked his head down and tried to hold back his tears. He couldn't hold back anymore. He didn't know what he was feeling. He couldn't stop it.

He ran back into his room, luckily Lance was in the bathroom, and he quickly locked the door. Keith sulked onto his bed and cried. He didn't deserve Lance. He didn't deserve anyone. 

He pulled out the blades from before from his dresser drawer. He slowly made incisions onto his right arm and let his tears soak his skin. All was fine until..

Someone vigorously shook the door handle. 

"Keith? You in there?" Lance's voice called from outside.

Keith panicked. In all the sudden movements, he accidentally cut too deep. He could feel every mistake, every regret and every painful thought he ever had release in that moment. He fell to the floor, grasping his arm in agony. He didn't want this. He didn't want it to go this far. 

Keith wasn't answering Lance. He began to try to pick the lock open, and when that didn't work, he began kicking it, trying to knock it down. 

"Keith are you okay?" He pounded on the door afraid his worst fears were coming true.

Lance remembered a key to the door was hidden in the bathroom. He ran in there and shuffled through all the drawers until he found it, then ran back to the room and quickly opened the door.

Lance's heart sunk. 

"Keith! Please answer me!" He shouted to him, cradling him in his arms (;)).

His dark blue eyes slowly opened as he let out a gasp of breath. 

"Lance. I'm sorry." He mumbled before closing his eyes once again. 

Lance jumped up and ran him to the healing pods. 

He'll be fine right? We've gotten worse injuries in our battles and we still survived? He panicked and threw him into a pod. 

Lance dropped to the floor and sobbed. He had never cried this hard. Keith was the only person he ever truly loved, and quite frankly, the only one who ever loved him back. He has changed him so much in just a few weeks than anyone had in his entire life. 

"Please Keith, this isn't what you want! This isn't what any of us want!" He shouted.

The others could overhear and made their way to the room. 

"Lance, what's wrong?" Shiro asked concerningly.

Lance pressed his face against the glass window of the pod. 

"I think Keith, tried to kill himself."

The team showed faces of shock. Allura immediately ran to the pod and changed the settings.

"An injury like this will take nearly two days to heal. We must give it time."

"Lance, are you okay?" Hunk asked.

"Just, leave me alone. Please." He weakly said.

The group left Lance in the room alone, as he lied on the floor and began to cry himself to sleep.

"Please Keith. I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHITTILY WRITTEN HONESTLY ITS SO ANGSTY AND IM SORRY BUT I HOPE I MADE YOU CRY OKAY HAVE A GOOD WEEK
> 
> I STARTED HIGH SCHOOL SO I CURRENTLY WANNA DIE SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO WRITE AS MUCH


End file.
